I Promise
by Anisky
Summary: A little insight into Annie (Amy Number Nine) and why she is the way she is. One-shot.


Title: I Promise  
Author: Anisky  
Summary: A little insight into Annie (Amy Number Nine) and why she is the way she is.   
Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Replica or the Amys or anything else.   
  
  
  
  
Seven-year-old Annie giggled as she sashayed across the floor.  She was at one of her weekly ballet classes, and as usual, she was having a ball.  Next they were doing turns across the room, and she had more difficulty with those.  She fell over, laughing the entire time.  It was so much fun!  
  
She watched as Denise did _her_ turns across the floor.  The girl kept her back straight and didn't fall once.   
  
When she was done Annie walked over to Denise.  "Hi," she said.  
  
"Hi Annie!" replied Denise.  "How are you?"  
  
"I'm good.  You were really good, at the turns, you know."  Annie smiled shyly.  "You're a really good dancer."  
  
"Thanks," said Denise.  Both of them were quiet for a moment.  "Do you want to come over my house after we're done?" Denise asked after a moment.   
  
Annie nodded eagerly, a very wide smile spreading over her young, happy face.  
  
"Annie, Denise, we're doing fondues now! Come on over to the barre!" Miss Evaline called to her two young students.  Both of them giggled and ran over to the barre, Annie almost tripping over her own feet.  She was always slightly clumsy, but she kind of liked that.  It was fun to fall over sometimes!  
  
When the class was over, Annie went over to her mother and tugged on her sleeve.  "Mommy!" she said.  
  
"Yes?" asked Annie's mommy.    
  
"Can I go over to Denise's house?" She asked.  
  
"I don't see why not, where's her mother so I can speak to her first?"  
  
Annie pointed.  "There's Denise, right over there, see?" she waved to her friend happily, and Denise waved back.  
  
"That girl there? The one who's waving?" Mommy's voice was suddenly very cold.  Annie looked up, scared.  Why did her Mommy sound like that?   
  
"Yes, that's here.  She's really nice Mommy!" Annie said quickly, trying to get her mommy to sound nice again.  
  
"Come on, we're leaving," Annie's mother grasped Annie's wrist and pulled her out of the dance school.  
  
"Mommy please stop! Mommy you're hurting me, please! Why can't I go to her house?" Annie looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes as she was bundled into the car.  She sat there, crossing her arms and looking down angrily.  
  
Annie's mommy got in the other car door, starting up the engine.  Then, she turned and leaned over her daughter.  "Annie, darling," she said, "you shouldn't talk to people like that."  
  
The little girl looked up at her mother tearfully.  "Like what?  She's really nice…"  
  
"She's not as good as we are, Annie.  She's bad."  
  
"No, see, she's not! She's the best dancer in the class!" said Annie earnestly, maybe her mother would change her mind!  
  
"Did you see the color of Denise's skin?"  
  
Annie's eyebrows drew together in confusion.  "Well she's browner than me…" She trailed off uncertainly.   
  
"She's not as good as you are, Annie.  I don't want you speaking to anybody who looks like her again.  Alright?"  
  
"But _why_?" asked Annie.  "Why _can't_ I?"   
  
"She's bad, Annie.  She's very bad, and I want you to promise me that you won't be friends with anybody like that again.  Alright?"  
  
Annie looked down and nodded, tears rolling down her tiny cheeks.    
  
"Good.  I'm going to transfer you to another school, one where you won't be exposed to that sort of… _thing_.  Do you promise that you'll only become friends with people who are as good as you from now on?" Mommy looked down sternly at her daughter, who was doing her best to wipe away her tears.  
  
"Yes, Mommy.  I understand.  Only people as good as me."   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Whew! I actually feel sorry for Annie.   Well, please review and tell me what you think! If I get enough reviews, I may even write a sequel to Different Paths! (Hehe, that's not blackmail, it's bribery! There's a difference!) 


End file.
